


Steven.

by cupofnaughty



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofnaughty/pseuds/cupofnaughty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sorry I didn't update in so long!! I didn't think anyone would be too interested in my story haha I have finished it though and will upload the last few chapters soon!</p></blockquote>





	1. Accident

"I think I'm bleeding."

"Move your hand Steven!" Pearl yelled.

Steven slowly moved his hand from his chest. There was an unmistakable wound. As it started to bleed again Pearl tore off his shirt to use as a bandage. 

"It's really not that bad." she laughed, unable to hide the fear in her tone "Besides I can stitch this up quickly and you'll be good as new!"

Steven smiled up at her as Garnet and Amethyst ran over to them. Pearl looked towards the other gems.

"It's fine! Just a small-"

 _POOF_ Her words were cut short and she fell forward onto the rose quartz gem now laying on the ground. 

Garnet and Amethyst stopped short as Pearl got up shakily holding Steven's gem. 

"It'll be fine. Steven will be fine." Amethyst said quietly. 

The gems stood on the beach for a long time before going into the temple. Pearl cradled the gem to her as they all sat down on the couch, tears silently streaming down her face. _Steven wasn't a gem_ her mind was screaming, _He was only half gem. He can't come back._

 

The next morning the door burst open as Connie ran inside. 

"Steven! I have a new-" she stopped when she saw the gems sitting on the couch, crying.

"Oh hi guys. Where's..?" she looked around for her friend. The gems were staring at her and each other. Connie noticed Pearl clutch something close to her chest, something pink.

"Where is... Steven?"

Pearl burst into tears as she lowered the gem for Connie to see. Connie felt her insides churn as her knee's gave out and the world turned black. 

Garnet gathered Connie and placed her next to Amethyst on the couch. 

"We need to get Greg."


	2. Greg

It took a while to convince her, but eventually Pearl made her way down to the car wash. 

She was walking quickly, trying not to lose what little control she had. 

When she came upon the car wash she saw Greg sitting in the back of his van strumming on his guitar. She froze. How could she go to him with this news? She had been so hurtful towards him after Rose and they were just beginning to warm up to each other. 

She turned to walk back to the temple, but- "Hey! Pearl!"

She froze, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

"Pearl what are you doing here?" Greg had run over to her and was smiling like a fool.

"Oh. Um. Greg." Pearl couldn't find her words.

He stood there staring up at the gem wondering what she had come here for.

"Greg, I need you-" her voice cracked "to come to the temple."

The smile slowly left Greg's suntanned face, beads of sweat began forming on his head. Pearl turned to leave and looked back and nodded at Greg.

"Okay.. heh heh.. I'll just drive on up then." Greg said uncertainly. 

Pearl began walking quickly back to the beach. _There. I told him to come now he'll come and we can tell him together._

Greg starred after Pearl as she walked away quickly. He knew something was up and was a little bothered that she hadn't just told him there, or just have Steven come. His heart clenched as he thought that. He didn't want to think of any reason why Steven wouldn't have come to get him. He got into his van and started it up, heading off to the temple. 

Back at the temple Garnet and Amethyst were still sitting on the couch. Steven's gem was sitting on a pillow in between them, both of them kept stealing quick glances at it. Connie had woken up when Amethyst was yelling at Pearl for asking her to go get Greg. She had made her way up to Steven's bed and was sitting on the floor next to it, her chin resting on her knees. 

She shuffled over to the top stair and cleared her throat. 

"What's going to happen?" she said shakily. 

Amethyst got up quickly, punched the wall and stomped off to the temple door, stopping only to let her gem open the door for her. Garnet sat motionless. Tears started streaming down from Connie's eyes again. 

A few moments later Pearl walked in through the door. She mumbled something about Greg being on his way as she made her way to the temple and into her room. Almost right as her door closed Greg could be heard walking up the steps outside. 

Opening the front door he saw Connie sitting on the stairs crying, quickly scanned the small house before looking back to Garnet who simply glanced down at Steven's gem before getting up and going into the temple. 

Connie stood up and looked at her friends dad. She thought she should do something, say something at least. She couldn't find words. 

Greg's eyes were locked onto the small pink gem. 


	3. An Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I didn't update in so long!! I didn't think anyone would be too interested in my story haha I have finished it though and will upload the last few chapters soon!

There was silence in the temple. Greg and Connie were sitting on the edge of the warp pad occasionally shooting a pained glance towards the pink gem on the couch. The gems had gone inside their rooms two days ago and hadn't come out. 

Neither of them moved as Connie's phone started to ring. She waited until the second to last ring before picking it up. She already knew it was her mom calling to tell her she had been at Steven's house too long. She slowly got up and made her way to the door. 

After a while Greg got up and went to the temple door. Two days he had stood here staring at the pink quartz on the door, silently begging that no matter how hard he had wished for Rose to be there in the beginning, that Steven would be the one to emerge from the gem on the couch.

He had tried to speak to the other gems before but no one would come out. No one would answer. Nothing.

"Garnet? Pearl? Would.. would someone please just tell me? What happened?" tears started forming in the corners of his eyes as he fell to his knees "Please?"

Inside of the temple Greg's words echoed throughout and all of the gems sat silently. They didn't know what to say.

Garnets room was in turmoil. After Pearl went to get Greg and Connie had asked what would happen, Garnet looked. Ruby and Sapphire had been unable to keep it together. Sapphire had retreated to a higher level while Ruby took out her frustration on the room. 

There was nothing left in the room to flip over or smash and Ruby was exhausted. She finally fell to her knees and started sobbing. Sapphire came down to comfort her, but she could only cry as well. Ruby got up and moved towards her blue partner, wrapping arms around each other the gems cried together. 

Ruby jumped when Greg spoke from the other side of the door. 

The gems looked at each other and stood up, holding hands. As they leaned in to kiss their light appeared and Garnet stood at the door. 

She stepped out and Greg's eyes shot up to her. He looked horrible. Eyes bloodshot and purple underneath, hair unkempt and his clothes were dirtier than usual. She held her hand out for him to grab. He glanced at it as if he didn't understand before grabbing it and standing with her. 

She walked him over to the couch where they sat next to Steven's gem. 

"Greg, you have to understand everything we do for Steven is for his own good. In this world there is much that can harm him and our only intention was to help and protect him."

Greg was staring at her with wide eyes as she stopped and looked away from him. 

"We.. Had a mission. Everything was going fine and as we were leaving the wall gave way. Amethyst pushed Steven towards the warp pad as the rock wall near us collapsed. He warped home and we followed shortly after. When we got here Steven was outside. We don't... really know what happened." 

There was a long silence before Greg spoke. "What...? What do you mean you don't know!?" he shouted as he stood up from the couch, fists clenched. 

Pearl and Amethyst came out of their rooms as Greg started yelling. 

"Greg calm down!" Peal said as they made their way into the room "Yelling isn't going to help."

"How can I calm down!? You took my son from me!"

The gems all looked at the ground, away from Greg's hurt eyes. He didn't break his gaze. He was furious. After a long silence Greg finally spoke.

"How do we make him come out." he said quietly "Can someone.. I dunno go get him?"

"No. Once a gem has retreated it is their choice as to when they come out.. or not." said Pearl "Inside the gem time is non-existent. It is impossible to tell how long you have been in there."

Greg just collapsed onto the couch next to Stevens gem, whispering "Come on bud..."

 

Three full weeks had passed since the day on the beach. Connie had stopped coming over, and the gems knew it was just because she couldn't bear it any longer. Pearl had taken it upon herself to care for Greg. She made him three meals a day, most of which went untouched, she brought him changes of clothes and warm wet rags to clean up with. Garnet had gone up to Stevens room and sat on the end of his bed and there she stayed. Amethyst had shut herself inside the temple and no one would see her for days at a time. 

The small pink gem on the couch hadn't budged. It was proped up on a clean shirt that Steven had left on the floor. Greg had made himself a nest of sorts on the other end of the couch facing the gem. 

* * *

As the sun began to set and Greg started to drift to sleep again it happened. The small pink gem that had haunted their lives for the past weeks started to glow. 

"Amethyst!" Pearl yelled from the kitchen as she lept towards the couch, Greg moved quickly to his feet and Garnet jumped down from Steven's bed. 

The four members gathered around the gem, all frozen tear soaked eyes locked onto the now floating gem.


End file.
